


Size

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Size

The bed clothes had long since been kicked to the floor. Outside the half open window, night blooming jasmine perfumed the air. Thin clouds scudded across the moon and the leaves of the trees in the yard rustled.

Levy giggled as she straddled her husband's hips. One dainty hand pushed down on a pectoral as the other caressed his cheek. "You need to be quiet."

"Gi hehe, what I need is for you to keep moving." Gajeel clutched Levy's hips as he arched his spine, a soft whine leaving his throat. "You're killin' me - roll those sinful hips."

Levy leaned forward and bit the side of his corded neck. His strangled moan pleased her. She trailed kisses down to his left nipple and sucked. His next sound was a loud indrawn breath. Levy smirked against his heaving chest; despite his claims, Gajeel was sensitive. "Like that, don't you?"

"Heh," Gajeel gripped her hips tighter. "Not as much as I like seeing your face when you ride me."

"I could allow that," Levy said, shaking her unruly hair out of her eyes as she straightened her posture. Her smile was a baring of teeth expressing her savage joy. Beneath her petite body was a large muscled mountain of a dragon-slayer, rendered tame by his love for her. Levy rose up on her knees and then sank down, the glint in her eyes a refusal to hurry.

"Fuck woman!" Gajeel noisily sucked air as he thrust up against Levy's downward motion. "Faster!"

"Shh!" Levy leaned a bit further back, securely held by her husband. "I told you about the need for quiet." She palmed her breasts and teased her nipples. "Quiet."

Watching the show had the slayer breathing harder and working his own hips faster. He groaned as he felt the squeeze of her feminine sheath. Her scent saturated the air, his next deep breath threatened his control. The wonderful slide of flesh on flesh was intense. Another and another press and grind had the tendons in his neck cording.

Levy began to move faster, bouncing and rocking. She worked harder as completion danced into her grasp. Her own breathing sounded harsh in her ears. She shifted slightly as Gajeel pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing relentlessly. Catapulted into ecstasy, Levy shuddered as her orgasm burst. Ripples of pleasure coruscated up and down her spine. Another internal clamping of her muscles milked Gajeel's essence, a loud shout forcing past his gritted teeth.

Slumped over his heaving chest, Levy sinuously rubbed against her husband. Pleasure made her words purr, "that was just what I needed." As if to mock her, a tinny cry issued from the monitor on the dresser. "You know the rules. He who wakes the baby, walks the baby."

"Why is it always me?" Gajeel hugged a giggling Levy and then slipped off the bed.

He donned a robe and padded into the nursery. He scooped up his child, holding his son against his heart. With fingers grown sure with practice, Gajeel stroked a soothing rhythm down his back. The cries slowed and softened as the infant slipped back into sleep. With a tender smile, Gajeel placed his boy back into the crib.

Levy was drowsing, but woke to the brush of her husband's lips on her forehead. "Mmmm? You ready for round two?"

"That's one of the many things I love about you Shrimp." He only chuckled as Levy huffed an indignant breath of air at him. "Despite your tiny size, you've got the lust of a giant inside you."

Levy smirked and riposted, "That was a good ten minutes ago, how about you refresh my memory?"


End file.
